Visions of the Heart
by Gatomon1
Summary: Okay...a really, really short fic! TK's in an accident...what happens? Please read and review!


TK sighed, and turned onto the road that led to his apartment. It was late; past midnight, and he was on his way home from visiting with his friends. He jerked in surprise upon hearing a loud noise, and glanced in the rear review mirror. A large truck was veering crazily from one side of the road to another. He tried to calm his panic as he started to pull over onto the side of the road. But, he was too late; the truck slammed with all its might into the back of the car. TK felt himself fling forward. The last thing he saw before blacking out, were little lights all around, as cars passed on by.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Where is he?" Matt demanded, rushing into the hospital. His parents followed closely behind, having also been alerted. Matt remembered being awaken around two in the morning, and being told to get to the hospital immediately.

At that moment, Joe walked down the hall to join them. He looked up at Matt and his parents.

"Is he going to be okay?" Matt asked, barely able to speak around the lump in his throat.

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He's stable, right now. But who knows how long it'll last? He has some…injuries…" Joe let his voice trail off.

"Is he awake?" Mr. Ishida demanded.

"Yes. He was out of it, for awhile. But he's awake now. You can see him if you want." Joe started back down the hall, Matt and his parents trailing after him. 

"Hey, TK!" Matt greeted his younger brother, trying to sound cheerful. But it was hard. Just the sight of his brother laying ghostly white on the hospital bed made him want to cry. He had a white bandage wrapped around his head, and his left arm was encased in a cast. On the outside, it didn't look like there had been much damage.

"Matt? Where are Mom and Dad?" TK asked upon hearing his brother's voice.

"TK! We're right here, honey! Can't you see us?" his mother asked, hurrying over to his side. 

TK just shook his head. "I can't see anything! Only little points of light, here and there…"

Matt shook his head. "It's probably just a side affect!" he suggested, although he could feel the truth dawning upon him.

"TK?" at that moment, Kari came rushing into the room.

"Kari? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" came Kari's response.

Matt motioned for Kari to follow him out of the room. Once outside, he began to explain.

~*~* TK's point of view *~*~

__

I can hear my family talking. I can hear the door open, as someone walks in. And I can now hear Kari's voice, saying my name. I can hear the silence after she speaks. I can hear the door open once again and then close, as someone leaves. And then, while I still hear my parent's voices, I no longer hear Matt or Kari. I hear my parents speaking words of encouragement, and then, I hear the door open and close again, and once again can hear Matt and Kari. But…none of this I can see. I only know that it happens because I can hear it. I can't see any of it. I can't see Kari's face; can't see the worried expression that I know is on my mother's face; the angry expression that this should happen that I know is on my father's face. And, I can't see my brother, even though I know he is trying to comfort my mother. I can hear Dr. Kido step into the room and start speaking, but I can't see him. I can't see anything! All I see is blackness…

~*~* Normal Point of View *~*~

"Ummm…Matt? Could you come with me? I need to talk to you," Joe spoke up. 

Matt nodded and followed the doctor out of the room and into and down the hallway. Joe finally stopped and turned to face his friend from long ago.

"He's going to be okay, right? Not being able to see…that's just a side affect, right?" Matt asked, his voice pleading.

Joe looked down at his feet, then brung his head back up and stared Matt squarely in the eyes. "Yes, he'll be alright…depending on how you look at it," he replied. He paused for several seconds. "What I mean is…he'll live…"

Matt interrupted. "So he'll be alright? What was that about "depending on how you look at it"?"

Joe sighed. "Please don't interrupt," he rebuked. "Like I said…he'll live…but not being able to see isn't just a side affect." Joe took a deep breath. "Matt…there were some injuries…Matt, TK will never be able to see again. TK is now blind."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hey, Kari?" TK spoke, breaking the silence that had hung around for a long while. Kari looked up and walked quickly to his side. 

"What time is it?"

Kari swallowed, trying to rid of the lump in her throat. It hurt her that he couldn't even tell the time on his own, now. _Why did this happen to TK? Why?_ She asked herself. "It's twelve fifty-four," she replied softly.

TK nodded. "Thanks. Matt said he'd come over around one. Sure enough, just then, there was a knock on the door before the door opened and Matt stepped in.

"Hey, bro!" he greeted his younger brother. "Did you see the paper?" He immediately regretted his words as the events of the past week or so flew back into his mind. "I mean…"

"It's okay, Matt," TK replied. 

"Well…here! I'll read to you!" Matt suggested, sitting down across from his brother at the table, and unfolding the newspaper that lay on the table. He began to read outloud.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Bye, Matt!" TK called after his brother as Matt walked out the door.

"Yeah! See you around! I mean…talk to you soon!" Matt replied.

Kari walked towards TK. As she did, a picture on the wall caught her eye. She stopped to look at it. It was one that she had seen millions of times, so she didn't know why it had caught her eye now. It was of her and TK. Of her and TK before the accident. Before TK had lost his sight. Before TK had gone blind. She felt a few unbidden tears slip down her cheeks. She didn't move to brush them away; after all, what was the use? TK couldn't see, anyway.

"Don't cry, Kari," TK whispered gently

Kari's head shot up. "How did…how did you know…"

TK smiled. "I may not be able to see with my eyes, Kari. But I can still see with my heart."

Okay, so that was extremely short! But please review anyway!

Gatomon_1


End file.
